MR-FA
---- MR-FA (磁性層液柔軟鎧, Jiseisōeki Jūnan Yoroi; lit. "Magnetorheological Flexible Armor") is a personalized, high grade body armor and a combat enhancement device that was created by the R&D department of Horizon Industries; under Shin's command. The battle suit or armor was created to account for his recently loss regenerative healing power and temporarily slowed reaction timing. Other than that, the suit also doubles as a combat enhancer; boosting Shin's combat skills and protecting him. Also named the Specter Suit (幽霊の布地, Yūrei no Kireji) due to his ghastly appearance and it's ability to camouflage, this suit helped Shin earn the alias of the Specter. Overview This advanced body armor and suit is meant to replace the older, less technologically advanced 'Endgame' armor and is meant to be lighter and more flexible. Consisting of three known layers of defense, the suit mainly consists of a nano-polymer mesh and flexible plates overlaying a MR-fluid armor layer; under which the suit is mainly a beta carbon nitride-nomex body suit. Meant to be superior to outmatch any and all forms of combat personal enhancements or mech suits and outmaneuver the robotic body of mecha-cyborgs, the MR-FA is at the peak of magical and technological pinnacle. The outer armor consist of aggregated carbon fiber nanorods dipped in kinesium and an inner layer made of graphene aerogel coated polyethylene-titanium mesh. Sandwiched between these two layers is the MR-fluid based liquid armor system. These MR fluid particles are slightly smaller than a micron; though still on the micrometer scale. When an tiny electromagnetic field is passed through this layer, the fluidity of the MR fluid changes and all of the micro particles realign themselves to harden and spread the impact or even multiple impacts; specifically designed to provide superior shock absorption, as well as enabling greater force delivery behind counter strikes. The electromagnetic field is automated and integrated into the suit through muti-pico-lacrima super cells; that power the entire suit, as such, it can predict impact automatically and harden specific portions of the suit, this makes the suit an excellent protection against supersonic-bullets from magic riffles or even armor piercing rounds, as well as explosions and blunt force. The liquid body armor layer is also more flexible than the ceramic or fiber-based alternatives enabling superior mobility and lighter weight of the armor. It can also defend against acid attacks due to it's polytetrafluoroethylene coating. The aggregated carbon fiber nanorods dipped in kinesium can virtually absorb all forms of impact and even protect against knives also since aggregated carbon fiber nanotubes have a melting point of 3859.25 kelvins and are further coated in a relatively dense bi-layer of kinesium, the overall melting point of the very first layer of the armor is actually around 4126 K or 6967.13°F, making it safe to say that it's also "heat retardant" or at the very least, fire-resistant. Though the graphene aerogel based polyethylene-titanium layer is arguably the lightest but it also offers the least bit of protection; though it was successful in stopping mirco-pellets fired at a high hypersonic speed at a mircoscopic level and are apparently stab resistant. It also has more elasticity than any other known material, having a Young's Modulus of 9.3 TPa; making it virtually tear resistant. The suit can easily resist a g-force of up to 46.9-47 Gs; which is slightly above the maximum G-force for human on a rocket sled and several times higher than the initial re-entrancement g-force of a space-craft. Needless to say that the suit overall provides pre-eminent resistance to friction and air resistance without causing hindrance. The inner most layer is a basic carbon nitride-nomex body suit; which is apparently skin tight and is responsible for stopping bleeding, if Shin were to somehow be injured. The layers would compress around the wound and stop the bleeding and allowing his normal clotting factor to kick in. While the carbon nitride-nomex form can fair well against the action of corrosion and in theory can stop small knives, this layer is the one that offers least bit of protection and be torn and damaged, despite carbon nitride's astonishing hardness; this is mainly due to the composite's nature. Though this layer due to it's honeycomb structure could protect against harsh weather changes. The entire suit except the inner most layer is coated in a silverish-paint mixed with teflon; so as to make it less heat absorbent and grant it enhanced electrical resistance. The suit consists of a helmet shaped like a mechanical mask which protects Shin's head and neck. It is mainly made of graphenated carbon nanotubes, a MR-fluid layer and a non-crystalline ceramic material based plates hinted to be a great electrical insulator. The non-crystalline plates are broken down into small platings placed tactically to protect his frontal and occipital lobes and the temple of his head. While the ceramic plates can stop knives and low-caliber bullets fired from a distance, they cannot stop high-caliber bullets. The MR-fluid layer which is sandwiched between the two thin graphenated carbon nanotube layers is responsible for absorbing most of the impact. While essentially impact resistant, the helmet is not entirely bullet proof, though it can stop bullets with minimal damage. The graphenated carbon nanotube layers are also painted with the silver telfon paint. Shin later on lined the entire helmet with a thin coat of stabilized/unreactive ambient ethernano that is meant to protect his head from magical sword strikes. The headgear also uses a small mechanical voice modifier; powered by liquid lacrima fuel, housed over his voice-box to alter Shin's voice, making it more menacing and scary. Other than all of these layers of armor, his tibias are further protected by a detachable and re-attachable aluminum-zinc alloy guards. Outside combat, the suit's electric properties extends to soft spots like groin, knee, spine and the helmet; this magical electrical current is voice operated and can only be turned off by Shin Inari, in order to prevent others from touching or hitting him in specific spots or preventing them from removing it. Any contact would cause that particular area to discharge an electric discharge of 1,000,000 volts. Shin also benefits from it's mechanized, polymer lenses that uses image-enhancement technology through the dual pico-lacrima-powered image-intensifier tube, to collect and amplify infrared and visible light; thus granting enhanced night vision. It also has an ultraviolet-vision mode that can be used to track blood, urine, finger prints, through musky water or reactive material. Giving him the ability to track his opponents. When using these special vision modes, his lenses would give off a bright yet ominous yellowish light; giving him an imposing appearance. The helmet also doubles as a portable re-breather that absorbs the carbon dioxide of Shin exhaled breath to permit the rebreathing (recycling) of the substantially unused oxygen content of each breath. Oxygen is added to replenish the amount metabolized by Shin. This not only allows him to breathe underwater but also walk and manuever through a building that's on fire and avoid inhaling smoke. The right gauntlet also consists of a LiDAR; an integrated, compartmentalized device that measures distance by illuminating a target with a laser light or scans for hidden enemies. The LiDAR cannot be fooled unless one is using a light-cloaking device. The suit joints while reinforced are made flexible and smoother so as to produce a little to no noise for stealth purpose. Later on, a hooded white cloak was added to the rest of the armor that was made from a 'smart fabric'; this textile randomly breaks up and dissipates body heat so that Shin silhouette is no longer visible when seen through an infrared device or night-vision and while not 'perfect' camouflage, it is enough for him to sneak in and infiltrate heavily guarded areas without being spotted. Trivia * In real time terms, this hypothetical, extraordinary should not cost less than 6.5 million $. * While being a shorthand or abbreviation of Magnetorheologic, MR is also a reference to Shin's original moniker, Mr. Miracle (神業殿, Kamiwaza-tono). Category:Inventions Category:Armors Category:Horizon Industries